Hasn’t anyone ever told you? Life isn’t fair
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: As the girl with mahogany hair looked to the front of the classroom... he noticed that Mrs. Lewyn was talking to an attractive looking male she didn’t recognize...in the Podunk town...impossible." 5 new students attending forks high OOC, language M


**WHERE EXACTLY IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA DID THE QUOTE USED FOR THE TITLE OF THIS STORY COME FROM? you need the chapter and page number.**

* * *

As the girl with mahogany hair looked to the front of the classroom to copy her notes for US History, she noticed that Mrs. Lewyn was talking to an attractive looking male she didn't recognize. Which in the Podunk town of Forks was almost impossible. Seeing as everyone knew everyone.

"Will Isabella Swan please report to the main office; Isabella Swan, main office please."

As Mrs. Cope announced that over the intercom, everyone turned to look at the girl with mahogany hair. Isabella quickly gathered her things, put them in her bag, stood up, and walked away from the desk she was sitting at. Just as she approached the first desk in the row, she caught her foot on somebody's messenger bag strap. She closed her eyes, stuck her arms out in front of her, and prepared for impact. As she hit the floor she heard laughter, and felt her wrist twist uncomfortably. When she looked up she saw that the new attractive male was laughing at her, Isabella felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Mr. Cullen, what may I ask is so funny?" Mrs. Lewyn queried.

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Lewyn," Mr. Cullen said, lying through her teeth and giving Isabella a knowing look.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Mrs. Lewyn asked, turning her attention away from Mr. Cullen.

"Yes, thanks. Mrs. Lewyn, may I please go to the office to see what they wanted now?" Isabella asked politely to escape the stares, and knowing looks.Isabella was a klutz. Plain and simple, and everyone knew she was.

"Yes, here is the hall-pass." She said handing Isabella the freshly written up hall-pass.

Isabella stood up stumbling, as she regained her balance and walked into the hallway, and out of the building towards the main office. It was raining, which was the normal state of the weather in Forks. By the time Isabella reached the main office she was drenched, having forgotten her raincoat at home. _One day I'll actually remember to bring a raincoat to school, _Isabella thought to herself as she opened the door. Isabella was surprised to see her best friend Angela Webber in there as well.

"Hey Ang, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. About 3 minutes after they called you, they called me." Angela responded. Both Angela and Isabella hated extra attention, and were shy, timid girls. They were not considered "in". They never went to any parties, nor did they want to. They were content living the life they were leading. Angela did have one thing Isabella did not, a boyfriend. Angela's boyfriend was Isabella's cousin, Ben Cheney; and they had been together since mid-freshman year. Isabella didn't mind this though she had no yearning for boys. She thought some were beyond attractive, but she just didn't want a relationship; but she wanted to focus on school. Her parents liked this mindset, but were concerned that Isabella needed to get out more. Her mom even knew that Isabella hadn't had her first kiss yet.

"Ah yes, Ladies. We have some students who are shadowing today, and we chose you two as the students they'd shadow." Mrs. Cope explained. For the first time, Isabella noticed that there were two other people, which she did not recognize in the room. If they lived here, inevitably, they would go to Forks High, seeing as it was also the only one in the town. But it was school policy for them to shadow first. The two girls were complete opposites, yet the same. One girl was tall, very athletic, still had her summer tan, and had long blonde hair, and blue eyes set perfectly on her model face. The other girl was short, slender and delicate looking, pale, and had short spiky; almost pixie-like brown hair, and hazel eyes set on her tiny face. They were similar because they were both drop-dead gorgeous. The guys would pine over them for at least a month. Isabella and Angela looked at each other with a knowing look, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"Alice Cullen," Mrs. Cope said, the pixie looked up. "You will be shadowing Angela Webber."

At this, the pixie, or Alice Cullen, looked towards Angela and started bouncing in her seat, waving at Angela. Angela smiled politely back, gave Isabella one last glance and headed over towards Alice.

"And Rosalie Hale," Mrs. Cope said, the blonde model looked up. "You will be shadowing Isabella Swan."

Isabella looked over at Rosalie, who was showing no emotion towards this decision. Isabella hoped this was a good thing. Isabella walked over to Rosalie, who was sitting in a chair, texting.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Isabella." Isabella introduced her self

"I know." Was all Rosalie said in response.

After an awkward silence, Isabella continued. "Um, so lets head to first period class.

Just as all four girls started walking towards the door, Mrs. Cope called out after them. "Girls, please bring the shadows to the principals office during last period.

"Okay." Angela and Isabella said in unison. Angela had a different first period class than Isabella did, so they parted ways with each other.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you know Alice," Isabella started. "But Angela and my schedules don't match up, so we only have a few classes together. Including lunch, are any other family members shadowing today?"

"My brother Jasper, my _boyfriend_ Emmett, who is also Alice's brother, and their cousin Edward." Rosalie said, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Oh, I think I met one of the guys today. He was shadowing Angela's boyfriend Ben Cheney."

"Oh, yea, I think Edward went with him. What color hair did the guy with Ben have?"

"Um… a sort of bronze-ish color."

"Edward."

"Oh. Um, incase you need to know, the bathroom is near the doorway, right there." Isabella said pointing to the bathroom. "So this is US history, we'll just talk to Mrs. Lewyn, then I guess whatever she wants to do."

"Isabella, I've shadowed before."

"Oh, right; of course you have. Sorry." Isabella said, her cheeks reddening. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at this.

"Um, Mrs. Lewyn, this is Rosalie Hale, she's shadowing today." Isabella told the teacher after they walked in the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Hale. Welcome. I assume you know Mr. Cullen, so today, Isabella, you and Rosalie will sit next to Ben and Edward."

"Okay, thanks." Isabella said, unhappy with the arrangement. She had no problem with Ben, and so far, none really with Rosalie, except rambling. But with Mr. Cullen on the other hand, she did have a problem with.

"Hey Ben, Edward." Isabella greeted them as she took a seat beside Rosalie, who sat next to Edward.

"Hey Bella. You okay? I mean from when you fell earlier?" Ben queried, Isabella, who preferred to be called Bella, and Ben knew this.  
"Klutz." Edward said hiding his insult within a cough, causing the people who had heard to laugh.

"Yes, thanks Ben." Bella said, her cheeks resuming their normal redness.

Rosalie and Edward were talking about something, but Bella only caught: 'not popular' and 'we got stuck with…' But then they noticed Bella's look. They immediately glared and started speaking in an even more quiet whisper. What Isabella didn't hear was:

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Rosalie whispered. "Klutz?"

"Isabella fell and landed on her face… it was funny, but these kids are not popular, we got stuck with…" Edward stopped when he notices Isabella staring. He and Rosalie glared at her, and continued his sentence whispering. "We got stuck with the most antisocial people in the school. At least Ben is with someone, unlike Klutzilla."

"I bet the school was conspiring…" Rosalie continued.

"Guys, the teacher's looking this way, you might want to stop talking." Bella warned.

"What are you going to do about it, Klutzilla, trip in an attempt to quiet us?" Edward retorted, causing Bella to fall silent, and on the verge of tears.

"Rosalie, if you'd excuse me for a minute," Bella started

"Whatever," Rosalie said glaring. Edward and Rosalie did not want to be associated with Bella or Ben in any way. Because when they came here, they wanted to be invited to parties and be social.

"Yes, Isabella, what would you like?" Mrs. Lewyn addressed Bella, after noticing her raised hand.

"May I please use the bathroom?"  
"Yes, here's the hall pass." Mrs. Lewyn said handing her the pass.

Bella walked cautiously to the front of the room, making an effort not to trip on anything. She took the pass, went to the door, and went to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door, and breathing heavily, trying not to break down. She walked to the sink, turned it on and splashed water on her face. Then Bella looked into the mirror again, and broke down; she knew that she shouldn't be crying, that she was used to this ridicule. But she knew that it was different when a complete outsider came in and immediately started judging her. Unfortunately, she heard the toilet flush; she quickly splashed more water on her face to hide the tears that wouldn't stop. Then Alice came out of the stall. Alice looked at Isabella, and for a moment, Bella was worried that Alice was like her friends and family who were also shadowing. But that suspicion vanished as Alice rushed to Isabella's side.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got something in my eye." Bella explained, rubbing her eye for affect.

"Aw shit. It was Rosalie and Edward wasn't it?" Alice said, surprising Bella.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well first, Angela told me that Ben had Edward with him, and was in your same class. And I know how he and Rosalie can be… complete bastards. I am sorry for whatever they've done. I don't even know how Jazzy and Rose are related. Angela said how nice you were, and selfless, so whatever they said is untrue." Alice said all in one breath.

"No it's true. But I'll be fine I'm used to it. I don't know why it got to me, thank you though." Isabella said, trying to dismiss Alice's theory. "How do you know to call me Bella?"

"I just know things… and Ange might have told me, I know what they did, or along the lines of how they treated you," Alice stated.

"Oh… well I have to get back now," Bella said.

"Bella, don't let them get to you."

"Alright, thanks Alice, tell Angela I said hi please." Bella said, and she walked back. Halfway there she remembered she forgot the pass, ran back to the bathroom to retrieve it. She then returned to the classroom, and took her seat. Ben gave her a questioning glance, but Bella dismissed it. Most classes went like this, Bella would introduce Rosalie to the teacher, and then they would take their seats. Rosalie wouldn't even pay attention, and she'd be texting throughout the whole class. The only good class was English, before lunch with Angela and Alice. Alice sat next to Rosalie and was scolding her from the looks of it. Angela gave Bella a reassuring hug.

Eventually they reached lunch, and all the shadows sat together, bringing the students they were shadowing to a near by table. As it turned out, Jasper was shadowing Mike Newton, Emmett was Shadowing Eric Yorkie, Edward was shadowing Ben Cheny, Alice was shadowing Angela, and Rosalie was Shadowing Bella. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were considered popular here; and they were from rather well known families in the small community, donating money where they could. Mike and Eric sat at one end of the table, while Ben, Angela and Bella sat at the other. The Cullens sat at the next table over.

"So, how Edward doing here?" Bella asked Ben.

"He's alright… I guess. He seems like a dick though." Ben replied.

"He sounds like one." Angela threw in.

"I don't really know him yet, so I can't judge him yet." Bella lied, truthfully she already had judged him as a dickhead, but she wasn't about to tell anyone, she can think things… right?

"Bella, you can't give everyone the benefit of the doubt. He let you fall flat on your face, then laughed his ass off at you." Ben commented.

"But he could have just been really nervous shadowing he-"

"Nervous? He seemed like the exact opposite of nervous, he's cocky." Ben interrupted Bella.

"Bella, just give this one up." Angela said, agreeing with Ben.

"Ugh, fine…" Bella said unhappily.

Ben was about to say something else when they heard Alice say You shouldn't talk about people you don't' know! Especially Angela! You're a dick." Causing Bella, Angela, and Ben to look over to her in alarm.

* * *

"So, how was your day so far hot stuff?" Emmett questioned his girl.

"Horrible, I got stuck with the loser of loser town." Rosalie complained

"Rose, shut up, I actually talked to her, she seemed genuinely nice, and her best friend was so sweet and had nothing but compliments about Bella."

"Sure… she doesn't even fit in in the social pyramid." Edward commented.

"Edward, you're a dick, letting her fall down in front of you, when you could have helped her, you laughed your ass off. " Alice shot at Edward.

"Come on! Jasper, you saw her right?"  
"Dude, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I saw her, didn't talk to her. Don't know her, so I cannot judge." Jasper said, trying to calm Alice down a bit.

"Yeah, no one talks to her besides those other losers Ben and Angela." Edward said. "Ben could be cool, if he didn't hang out with them."

Alice just looked over at Edward in fury. Alice stood up, walked over to Edward, and slapped him on his cheek. Hard.

"You shouldn't talk about people you don't' know! Especially Angela! You're a dick." Alice all but yelled, causing everyone to look at them.

"You know Eddie-boy, she has a point there."

"Whatever, you meet them you'll know… Emmi-bear." Edward spat back.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, when will you ever learn. That name will never affect me. I love that name, especially in bed." Emmett said.

"Well, you won't here it for a while if you keep talking about the loser that way." Rosalie stated.

"But-"

Rosalie turned her head away,

"Rose,"

Rosalie held her hand up, signaling him to stop talking.

"Baby,"  
"Emmett, just shut up."

"Stupid school." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**So, this idea came to me when i was camping... anyways, please if you review, be honest. **

**Thanks, **

**You won't see an iguana here**


End file.
